vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Нуклид
Нукли́д ( — «ядро») — вид атомов, характеризующийся определёнными массовым числом, атомным номером и энергетическим состоянием их ядер, и имеющий время жизни, достаточное для наблюдения. Официальное рекомендуемое определение термина по IUPAC Compendium of Chemical Terminology, 2nd Edition, 1997 (Краткий справочник терминов ИЮПАК, 2-е издание): A species of atom, characterized by its mass number, atomic number and nuclear energy state, provided that the mean life in that state is long enough to be observable. Общее описание Из определения нуклида следует, что это совокупность одинаковых атомов с определённым числом протонов (Z'') и нейтронов (''N), с ядром, находящимся в определённом энергетическом состоянии (основном состоянии или одном из изомерных состояний). Сумма A = Z + N представляет собой массовое число, а число протонов Z'' — атомный номер. Для обозначения нуклида элемента (E) используют запись вида: {}_Z^A\!\mathrm{E}_N , причём индексы ''Z и N'' могут опускаться. Распространённым является обозначение E-''A (например, углерод-12, уран-238). Для нуклидов, представляющих собой метастабильные возбуждённые состояния (изомеры), используют букву m'' в верхнем правом индексе, например 180''m''Ta. Если существует более одного возбуждённого изомерного состояния с данными ''A и Z'', то для них (в порядке возрастания энергии) используют индексы ''m''1, ''m''2 и т. д. либо последовательность букв ''m, n'', ''p, q'',… Некоторые нуклиды имеют традиционные собственные названия (см. список таких названий). Нуклиды, имеющие одинаковый атомный номер (обладающие одинаковым числом протонов) называются изотопами. Применение термина ''изотоп в единственном числе вместо термина нуклид хотя и, строго говоря, неверно, однако широко распространено. Относительная атомная масса нуклида округлённо равна его массовому числу, только для углерода-12 она по определению точно равна 12. Классификация Нуклиды делятся на стабильные и радиоактивные (радионуклиды). Стабильные нуклиды не испытывают спонтанных радиоактивных превращений из основного состояния ядра. Радионуклиды путём радиоактивных превращений переходят в другие нуклиды. В зависимости от типа распада, образуются либо другой нуклид того же самого элемента (при нейтронном или двухнейтронном распаде), либо нуклид другого элемента (распады, изменяющие заряд ядра без вылета нуклонов, т. е. бета-распад, электронный захват, позитронный распад, все виды двойного бета-распада), либо два или несколько новых нуклидов (альфа-распад, протонный распад, кластерный распад, спонтанное деление). Среди радионуклидов выделяются короткоживущие и долгоживущие. Радионуклиды, существующие на Земле с момента её формирования, часто называют природными долгоживущими; такие нуклиды имеют период полураспада, превышающий 5·108 лет. Для каждого элемента были искусственно получены радионуклиды; для элементов с номером (т. е. числом протонов), близким к одному из «магических чисел», количество известных нуклидов может доходить до нескольких десятков. Наибольшим количеством известных нуклидов — по 34 — обладают платина и осмий (без учёта изомерных состояний). Некоторые элементы имеют лишь один стабильный нуклид (например, золото и кобальт), а максимальным числом стабильных нуклидов — 10 — обладает олово. У многих элементов все нуклиды радиоактивны (все элементы, имеющие атомный номер больше, чем у свинца, а также технеций и прометий). Общее число известных нуклидов всех элементов превышает 3100 (без учёта изомеров; на сегодня известно около 1000 нуклидов в основных состояниях, для которых существуют одно или несколько метастабильных возбуждённых состояний с периодом полураспада, превышающим 0,1 мкс). Ссылки * Таблица нуклидов * Exploring the Table of Isotopes Литература * Физическая энциклопедия / Гл. ред. А. М. Прохоров. — М.: Большая Российская энциклопедия. 1990—1992. Категория:Изотопы Категория:радиобиология